


Shadows

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [536]
Category: Doctor Who, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning askedThe Librarians deal with the Vashta Nerada, The Doctor may appear as you choose.





	Shadows

“Don’t move.”

Cassie rarely heard that tone from Jenkins, and every time she had, it had never ended well.  She froze, her weight already awkwardly on one foot.  “Jenkins?” she breathed, not even daring to move her lips.

His hands are warm and rough, calloused still, but steady as they took her by the waist and eased her back to his side.  “The shadows,” he whispered, breath warm on her neck.  “Don’t go near the shadows.”

Cassie’s knee-jerk retort died on her lips; the shadows by the stack did seem….darker than normal. Just slightly.  Barely enough to notice.  But she was a Librarian, and that meant she had certain instincts, and despite the fact they were deep in the sanctuary of the Library, the small hairs along her arms were starting to stand on end.

Jenkins eased her backwards, holding her so tightly that she felt him finally exhale as they stepped into the hallway and closed the door.  “Miss Cillian,” he asked, nervously straightening the drape of his jacket.  “May I borrow your phone?”

The number he dialed had more digits than any phone system currently active on earth.  Cassie watched the numbers dance in the air, resolving in five dimensions, then nine, then eleven.  His hand was already rising to forestall her startled squeak.  “It’s me,” he said to whoever was on the other end of that call.  “They’re back.  Very good, sir.”

“Who was that?” she asked as he handed back her phone.

“That-” Jenkins’ smiled as a strange wind started to blow down the corridor, chasing an echoing wheezing grinding noise.  “Is an old friend.”


End file.
